Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the dictator of Nazi Germany and an important figure in the ''Wolfenstein'' series. In the Wolfenstein series Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Adolf Hitler appears in Beyond Castle Wolfenstein as a main goal of an assassination attempt by the player inside his secret bunker (Wolf's Lair). This was based on a depiction of the real-life attempt on Hitler's life at Wolf's Lair on July 20, 1944.Spear of Destiny Hintbook, pg 5 The goal is to find a bomb and place it outside of the room where he is holding a meeting with officers. After that, the player has to escape, while the bunker is shown to be blown up. A "Wolfenstein Lore" section of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual refers to this, incorrectly attributing it to the previous installment in the series: "Silas Warner's classic Apple II game, Castle Wolfenstein, was released in 1983. The game was far from a 3D shooter, requiring more stealth than gunplay. The player's mission was to infiltrate Nazi headquarters in disguise, plant a bomb outside the door to Hitler's bunker, and make it out before the bomb exploded."Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual, page 2 The events of Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, and its predecessor, Castle Wolfenstein, have no relation to any events depicted in the Wolfenstein games by Id Software later (although part of the same franchise''From Sun Tzu to Xbox'', Ed Halter, page 155). This is not entirely true however, as the Spear of Destiny hintbook indicates that Beyond Castle Wolfenstein is concerned with an actual historical event (one of several attempts on Hitler's life, and actually an ultimately failed attempt at that, which Hitler survived). Id Software gained the rights to the original Wolfenstein franchise and many of the ideas in Wolfenstein 3D were based off of the previous games, and consulted Silas Warner before making Wolfenstein 3D (Silas Warner had little part in the Beyond Castle Wolfenstein sequel). Wolfenstein 3D's name is actually a nod to it both being in '3D' and also being the third game in the series. Wolfenstein 3D There are multiple versions of accounts of attempts and attacks on Hitler according Wolfenstein material, and via various game endings per the versions of the games. The official guides via backstories for the games even discuss his 'suicide' supposedly on April 28, 1945 (in reality he actually died April 30th). So between all the variations, the versions are not necessarily 'consistent'. Some sources place Wolfenstein 3D in early 1942/43/44 as a representation of one of the early attempts on Hitler's life, while others place it as late as February, 1945 (still earlier than his actual death in the Furherbunker). The Old Blood/New Order timeline may even place the attempt as late as 1946. Spear of Destiny & Missions Hitler rises to power in the mid-1930s. During 1939, Nazi invasions begin in Europe. Nazi Tanks roll into France, Hitler's armies retrieve the Spear of Destiny from Versailles, and bring it to Castle Nuremburg The Totenkopf instituted by Heinrich Himmler becomes the symbol of recognition and loyalty to Hitler and his ideals. A year later, Hans von Schlieffen and a group of Storm Troopers travel to the U.S. to regain the spear. Hitler's forces recapture the Spear of Destiny again, but only the Axe escaped to the Nazi's Secret Scandinavian Base (built to carry out atomic research). Three intelligence agents are killed trying to infiltrate Hitler's headquarters. Admiral Powell of the U.S. navy sends B.J. to recover it. The Spear of Destiny is recaptured by Hitler for the third time. Learning from his past mistakes, Hitler has expanded his subterranean command bunker beneath the chancellery in Berlin so that he can keep the Spear of Destiny nearby and well-guarded. Calling upon the dark forces of the occult, he summons Abigor, Hitler can see into the future and obtain the plans to future weapon systems. B.J. is sent to retrieve it again. He discovers, that the Nazi's are working with magic that allows them to see the future (even going as far to steal technology from the Union Aerospace Corporation). B.J. fights his way defeating Hitler's forces, but is transported to the Future onto a UAC Mars Base (c. 2145). He defeats the Devil Incarnate and escapes. This apparently isn't the last time the Nazi's recapture the spear however. There were several attempts on Hitler's life, one on March 13, 1943, An attempt on Hitler's life is made. Henning von Tresckow asked Col. Heinz Brandt to take brandy on Hitler's plane. The attempt failed due to a faulty detonator. And another on July 20th, 1944: An agent attempts to kill Adolf Hitler with a bomb (both references to historical events, the latter is also a reference to Beyond Castle Wolfenstein). He survived both, and several other attempts on his life. It suggests that Wolf3D was based on some of these early attempts on Hitler's life (which maybe the source of later games placing Wolf3D or at least Original Encounter earlier in the timeline). It is finally captured by Allied Forces hopefully for the last time from Nuremberg on April 28, 1945 by General Patton. On the same day Hitler committed suicide in the Fuhrerbunker with Eva Braun.Spear of Destiny hintbook, pg It was fabled that the U.S. was destined to succeed Germany as the New World Power once ownership of the spear changed.Wolfenstein 3D Classic The guide also mentions two other attempts on Hitler's life the March 13, 1943, An attempt on Hitler's life is made. Henning von Tresckow asked Col. Heinz Brandt to take brandy on Hitler's plane. The attempt failed due to a faulty detonator. And another on July 20th, 1944: An agent attempts to kill Adolf Hitler with a bomb (both references to historical events, the latter is also a reference to Beyond Castle Wolfenstein). He survived both, and several other attempts on his life. It suggests that Wolf3D was based on some of these early attempts on Hitler's life (which maybe the source of later games placing Wolf3D or at least Original Encounter earlier in the timeline). Original Encounter (Mac/3D0/Jaguar ending) After the blows the allies dealt to his plans, Hitler waged desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Castle Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across Europe). Deep inside the castle, B.J. found him inside of a mobile battle armor known as 'Mecha-Hitler'. Note: The Wolfenstein Animated Graphic Novels apears to show Hitler being fought in Castle Wolfenstein which is a nod to Mac Family version's storyline. 2nd Encounter (PC ending) After defeating Dr. Schabbs for the second time, Hitler again was forced to flee. He had escaped to the Reichstag, and hid in his titanic Reich Bunker as the Third Reich crumbled about him. B.J. was ordered again confront him, and to assassinate Hitler, and end his mad reign. After a long battle, the absolute incarnation of evil, Adolf Hilter, lie at B.J.'s feet in a pool of his own blood. His wrinkled, crimson-splattered visage still strains, a jagged-toothed rictus trying to cry out. Insane even in 'death'. B.J's lips pinched in bitter victory, he kicked his head off his remains and spit on his corpse. "Sieg heil ... huh. Sieg hell." Note: Most other adaptations of the story tend to leave out the ultra gory description of his 'death'/'defeat' (other than death animation in the game itself), instead just going for a 'success' screen of some sort (or 'vague' ending at the most suggesting that Hitler saw a 'defeat'.). The 2nd Encounter is actually called the 3rd Encounter on the mac versions, with 1st Encounter referring defeat of Grosse, 2nd Encounter being the continuation of the SNES/Jaguar levels up to the defeat of Mecha-Hitler/Staatmaster at Castle Wolfenstien, and 3rd Encounter, being an adaptation of the entire PC Wolfenstein 3D levels (with a few boss and item changes). Wolfenstein 3D Classic This was more or less a straight port of the levels from the PC version, but with some modifications to graphics, and health system. In this game Hitler is still fought in the 3rd Episode. But the ending is left vague. Just tossing up a Daily News newspaper saying congratulations and dating the event of the battles in February, 1945 (other versions and later games do not give the date for these games, and in some cases even suggest it occurs before Return to Castle Wolfenstein before 1943, suggesting it represents one of the earlier attempts on Hitler's life). This was released as a slight tie-in to Wolfenstein (2009) using some of the concept art from that game and RTCW, and made B.J. an OSA member during the events of battle with Hitler. Return to Castle Wolfenstein Hitler is briefly mentioned in Return to Castle Wolfenstein at the very end of the game: after BJ defeats Heinrich I, Heinrich Himmler is urged by an officer to hurry to Berlin, as "The Führer is expecting his arrival." He may also be seen on propaganda portraits throughout the game, as well as in Wolfenstein. According to the strategy guide for these games Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny, etc were placed chronologically before Return to Castle Wolfenstein (c. 1942), see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein/Original Encounter. That is according to RTCW timeline material, Hitler was defeated by B.J. Blazkowicz c. 1942 (see also Original Encounter), and that the Nazis were attempting to resurrect a new leader to replace him or warrior to bring his dreams to light, while he recovered from his wounds (this may have been the influence for the details given in the Graphic Novels in Wolfenstein (2009)). This suggests that they viewed the attempts on Hitler as one of the earlier 'failed' historical attempts on Hitler's life. Wolfenstein: Operation Nachtsonne/Fourth Reich ).]] In this game, history the war ended (roughly in February, 1945, however this date was added into a later port Wolfenstein 3D Classic, which gave an alternate ending compared to previous versions of the games, which left Hitler's defeat 'vague'), but the Third Reich would rise again under an organization calling itself the Fourth Reich (or at least would call itself the Fourth Reich following the events of the destruction of the SS Tirpitz or somepoint shortly before). Shortly before B.J. destroyed the S.S. Tirpitz, during his attempt to stop Operation Eisenfaust, he had fought Hitler in his bunker under the Reichstag in Berlin or inside of Castle Wolfenstein (similar to the Original Encounter location), shooting him in the chest wounding him, and leaving him for dead. The major defeat would seemingly be the beginning of the end of the war. Furthermore the comics may suggest that Return to Castle Wolfenstein occured after Wolfenstein 3D, in which the plans to resurrect Heinrich I was to create a new leader, as Hitler was thought to be dead at the time. Later, Anton Kriege learned of Hitler's plans, and the Spear of Destiny, after looking into BG's past and learning of his missions with the Office of Secret Actions. Central Command still exists in Berlin, but it appears to have noticeably been weakened by the actions of the Allies and groups such as the Kraisau circle, to the point that the Third Reich (or its successors the Fourth Reich) are forced to try to battle and reconquer sections of its own country in Germany. While Hitler's paintings still occupy positions of prominence in offices, manors, and/or old propaganda posters. There is strangely little mention of him, and never by any individuals. Himmler appears to be in charge (of at least the SS Paranormal Division) in Berlin, and Wilhelm Strasse appears to be both an individual in charge of "Central Command" (according to documents obtained during the Castle, Airfield and off his Zeppelin) as well as the true mastermind behind Operation Nachtsonne (which he oversaw from the Castle, and left Zetta to do most of the dirty work). With many believing Zetta was in charge, despite being Strasse's underling, there were rumors that Strasse was brought in by Central Command as Zetta's replacement. Strasse oddly did not have a picture of Hitler in his castle, but rather a rather ostentatious painting of himself (he was at least very egotistical) along with documents possibly linking him higher up into Berlin's Central Command, to suggest he may have more or less taken over the Third Reich in Hitler's place with Heinrich Himmler (although perhaps few may know Hitler was defeated, and left for dead, perhaps kept a secret even within the Reich). However, someone who looks like Hitler does appear to be part of the Central Command. ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' It is mentioned in an offhand remark in a newspaper (Article: The Fuhrer Visits Paderborn) that on January, 1946, Hitler came to 'revisit' Castle Wolfenstein and Paderborn. This maybe a nod to the Original Encounter storyline from the Mac Family versions of Wolfenstein 3D (and/or the Wolfenstein 2009 graphic novel), in which the location of Hitler is placed in Castle Wolfenstein, and represents his first 'defeat' by William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz. Another newspaper dated January 3, 1945 makes a more direct reference to B.J. Blazkowicz's attempt on Hitler's life. See Article: Castle Wolfenstein Assassin Faces Execution, in the newspaper propaganda, Hitler claims that runors are exagerrated, that he didn't suffer any injuries, and that the assassin didn't escape. Further it claims they recaptured the assassin and hung him. If it is partially true that B.J. was recaptured, it might explain why B.J.'s memories of this era are fragmented, and only accessible via nightmares. Berlin, 3 Jan. 1946 - It was the Führer himself who put the noose around the neck of the assassin known as "the Castle Wolfenstein terrorist" when he was executed Sunday morning. Herr Hitler was in a fine mood having recovered remarkably well from the cowardly assassination attempt. As he was led into the execution chamber, the terrorist soiled himself when he saw our Führer in such good health. "Let this be a powerful reminder that all enemies of our great nation will meet a righteous end," said Herr Hitler after the assassin had stopped twitching where he hung on the rope. "It is time to quell the insidious rumors claiming that I was badly hurt by the terrorist and that he managed to escape. They were fabrications manufactured by our enemies. Everyone who is found to repeat these lies will face trial as traitors of the Reich." No date for when the assassination is given, it just mentioned that he has recovered from the attack. Weapons found inside the Nightmare levels might place it in 1946, but this seems less likely, as it would push Wolfenstein (2009) into 1946 (to fit the order of fights for Hans Grosse, assuming that Hans Grosse didn't survive Wolfenstein (2009), and that Wolfenstein 3D events occured later in the Old Blood/New Order timeline), and quotes in The New Order would make it seem that those events probably took 1-3 years before. There is however a strange lack of Hitler imagery in The Old Blood in a period of time when Hitler should be very prominent. No paintings or otherwise. If this is censorship on part of Machine Games or for other reasons its unknown. One possiblity is that the propaganda reported a lie, and Hitler actually was killed by B.J., and that propaganda was used to give the notion that he is still alive. Nazis may even go as far to use a Hitler double uphold the illusion of his 'survival'. Wolfenstein: The New Order Hitler does not appear, nor is he heard, in Wolfenstein: The New Order, ''leading to speculation about his status in the 1960 timeline. Unlike previous games, there is a distinct lack of portraits or statues of Hitler in ''Order, with his only physical representation being a gold mask found on Moon Base One, a strange oversight for a man of his notability, especially as the leader of Nazi Germany, leading to speculation that he is either dead or no longer in power by the time the game takes place, indicated by some of Caroline's comments that imply that Deathshead is in charge of the Nazis by 1960, and that Hitler may be just a figurehead, with Deathshead ruling the German empire behind the scenes. However, there are numerous references to a Fuhrer throughout the game: a checkpoint guard says "Heil Hitler!" and various text articles and announcements refer to him, the earliest of which is a newspaper article dated 1946: :"I Want Peace" Says Fuhrer :Berlin, Jul 10, 1946 - The future of humanity is at :stake. In a rare interview exclusively for this newspaper, discussing the war effort and the values that make the German race so unique and superior, our beloved Fuhrer delivers his vision for the world after the war. "Make no mistake about it. I want peace for mankind, and I am willing to fight to the death for it." Another article dated December 21, 1948, after the bombing of New York City, also refers to a "Great Leader," who is also mentioned in a following article dated December 22, 1948 discussing the surrender of the United States, an event seen in a game trailer where Hitler gave a speech in front of the US Capital Building (though trailers of this sort are as reliable as the Graphic novels/trailers were for Wolfenstein (2009)). An in-game description of the Monuments of Truth states that Hitler commissioned them to celebrate "the spirit of victory" that led Germany to victory in the war (this is the only time his full name is used in-game), seeming to confirm that Hitler was alive and leading Germany as of 1948. Further articles state the "beloved leader" was flown in from Berlin to give a speech at the Gibraltar bridge dedication on October 3rd, 1957, and that the Fuhrer awarded Engel with a medal for her bravery defending Belica on November 9, 1960, following B.J.'s assault on the camp. Of course Nazi newspapers were known for propaganda (not necessarily for truth), and as such 'reports' of that nature could be filled with false or misleading information. It is also possilbe that Hitler was killed in an earlier period, but propaganda was used to withold that information, and Fake Hitler doubles used whenever a public appearances was needed. While there are no in-game confirmations of Hitler's exact status during the events of "Order," it can be reasonably assumed that he is at least to everyone's POV, still alive and leading the German empire at age 71, and still held in high regard by his people. To make matters more confusing, almost everyone seems to answer directly to Deathshead, as if he has positioned himself as the 'true leader' of the entire Reich, although he goes under only a modest title, and gives the illusion of being insubordinate to the Fuhrer. Deathshead seems to control the entire forces, technology, and regions of the Nazi forces, and is considered by Kreisau Circle to be the most important person in the Reich. Photos and paintings of Deathshead are found almost everywhere, and he has seemingly replaced the cult of personality with his own face instead, perhaps to spread fear and terror on the population. With regards to how Hitler can possibly be alive in game after being defeated in Wolfenstein 3D Classic/Wolfenstein 3D (PC), it should be noted that Order is sort of the second sequel to Return to Castle Wolfenstein although arguably it exists in its own reimagined rebooted universe, that doesn't quite fit with the exact details from RTCW (however, RTCW guides places Wolfenstein and Spear of Destiny events before Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein chronologically before 1943), and leading some to assume the Hitler boss fight never took place in this timeline. However, The Old Blood makes several references to the 'boss fight/encounter', but doesn't specify exactly when it happened. But a report on his Hitler being still ok, and the assassin being 'recaptured' and 'hung' is mentioned by January 3, 1945 (but due to the propagandist nature of the article, its unclear how much of it is actually 'true', and its obvious that B.J. is still alive, perhaps its possible that Hitler's 'survival' is not as true as the newspaper reports as well). Then again see Wesley/Richard Wesley who was mysteriously "resurrected?" after having been killed in RTCW. If previous 'defeat' (or defeats see Original Encounter) occurred he certainly wasn't killed, however. Some believe, however, that Hitler does in fact appear in-game, noting that a man sleeping in a cabin onboard the train appears to look like Hitler, taking this as an Easter Egg appearance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ0DjgxRRIk There is also a blurry image at the bottom of the 'important kill list board' in side of the Kreissau Circle which some think is Hitler, even though it would be strange that a man of his noteriety would be in the least important position on the list. Machine Games did not have much care for the Wolfenstein 2009 game, but were more fans of the original Wolfenstein. Gamespot asked if Mecha-Hitler would be in Wolfenstein: The New Order, they were told that BJ had already defeated him Wolfenstein 3D (but that he was still possibly alive). It was suggested to them that events of Wolfenstein 3D were still canon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ogvX2MhqRc This may have been hinted at in the Nightmare, that B.J. is able to have in the Kreissau HQ. This may remain somewhat similar to the situation with the 2009 releases. The Wolfenstein: The Old Blood is contains even more references to the old series (to those who understand themhttp://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2015-03-06-first-gameplay-of-wolfenstein-the-old-blood). One such reference mentioned above maybe the reference to Hitler having 'revisited' Castle Wolfenstein (something that only occurred during the Original Encounter/Mac Family/Wolfenstein 2009 graphic novel storylines). Another newspaper in The Old Blood also confirms there was some encounter between Hitler, and the assassin B.J. Blazkowicz that may have ended with Hitler wounded severely (perhaps in Wolfenstien or in Berlin), after an escape from Castle Wolfenstein (earning him the nickname Castle Wolfenstein Assasin/terrorist). Or perhaps the newspaper is propaganda, and Hitler was actually killed, leaving all future appearances to 'doubles' being used. Note: According to the producers of the New Order, most of the plotlines tied Wolfenstein 2009 may have been ignored. "...we asked him if the last Activision Wolfenstein game had any baring on their version to which he replied, "No it does not. We try not to include that game as part of our story. Personally, I think that Activision did a crap job." 1 Likewise The Old Blood may also suggest that much of RTCW storyline has been reimainged/changed as well (it was also published under Activision's control). In fact the designers claimed to be more of a fan of the original games in the series instead (Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny) Wolfenstein RPG In Wolfenstein RPG, the paintings include Axis Leader with a goatee, a parody of Hitler where his mustache has been moved to his chin. The Fuhrer can be punched for an amusing animations. Other than that there are few, if any, direct references to Hitler or Nazis (as the game underwent censorship). However, the greater parts of the story, is part of the id Universe timeline which ties all or most of of id Software's major series together in a single timeline. Tactical analysis Hitler (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the leader of Nazi regime, and boss of the Original Encounter and Episode 3 ("Die, Fuhrer, Die!") and the final boss of the original Wolfenstein 3D before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. When the player first meets Hitler, he will be in a large mechanical suit that is armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will fall off, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. His defeat is said to be in February, 1945 in the Platinum Edition of Wolfenstein 3-D. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor most likely is an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grösse. Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in the two forms. After being defeated, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family (also used as the main campaign of Jaguar/3D0 versions) Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port replaced Hitler with Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks the mustache, has a completely redrawn death animation, and has blonde hair. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES version were also changed, in the paintings Hitler (or Staatmeister, in this case) had no mustache and no swastika-adorned armband. In the 3rd Encounter episode of the Mac Family games Hitler is again defeated for the second time in missions based on the original PC levels. Gallery File:hitlerportrait.png|Hitler's portrait in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. File:HitlerMussolini.png|Hitler with Mussolini photo in Wolfenstein 2009. Behind the scenes In real life Hitler was believed to have been suffering from chronic syphilis, and may have been on heavy medications (crystal meth, and other drugs) during the end of his life, which made him less competent, and reliable to those around him. This may be the reason why in the The New Order he may have become more of a figurehead, rather than the actual power behind the Reich, only coming out to give speeches at important public events. Hitler was known to have at least one 'political decoy' or 'body-double', but may have had several to protect him from would-be assassins, and confuse them (these were the inspiration for the Fake Hitlers in Wolfenstein 3D). If Hitler had been killed its possible that one of these doubles could have been used to replace him to give speeches at important public events. This would allow him to continue to be a figurehead, although not actually still being alive. With the Reich being controlled by others. Alternatively, as most of the places he is reported to have been are 'restricted' and probably had few or no civilian witnesses, it maybe possible that many of the newspaper reports are simply fabricated propaganda. Reporting events that never actually took place. There would be no witnesses to say otherwise. Which would allow him to remain a figurehead, dead or alive. References